


Está prohibido nadar en el mar de invierno

by e_pereality27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Kinda but not really, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, POV Third Person, Song Inspired, There's a twist at the end so i can't tag properly, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Centered, TsukkiYama Rights, because that will spoil my own story, it's good, just trust me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_pereality27/pseuds/e_pereality27
Summary: Durante su viaje por una ciudad costera en invierno, Tsukishima Kei no puede evitar pensar que tiene una conversación pendiente con Yamaguchi.[Inspirado en "Fuyu no umi wa yuuei kinshi de", canción interpretada por Plastic Tree]
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	1. I. La playa en invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo del que estoy increíblemente orgulloso.  
> Es una historia brevísima sobre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima visitando la playa en invierno. Sin embargo, hay algo que tiene a Tsukishima muy ansioso.  
> Tiene tres partes y un epílogo. Se lee mejor de corrido, pero igual tengo que publicar los capítulos uno por uno. Hoy el primero, mañana el segundo y así sucesivamente. Ya está terminado. No hay forma humana de que lo deje inconcluso.  
> Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi crearlo.  
> Disfruten!  
> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Las pequeñas cosas de todos los días, son las grandes cosas que tengo en la vida"  
> —Amanda Miguel

**I. La Playa en invierno**

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban locos.

Tsukishima Kei conducía por la carretera el Nissan Sentra gris que Akiteru le había prestado para el viaje. Hace un año había obtenido la licencia de conducir, pero esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a manejar por autopista, más allá de su natal Miyagi.

Definitivamente estaba nervioso; si bien no había cruceros, ni semáforos o policía de tránsito vigilando, estar sentado frente al volante durante un tramo mayormente recto era una prueba de resistencia y concentración. En las calles de la ciudad debía manejar al menos a 40 o 50 km/h si no quería ser amonestado, sin embargo, al mirar el tablero, la aguja indicadora de la velocidad apuntaba a los 90 km/h, y subía intermitentemente hacia el 100. El doble de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Necesitas tener mucho cuidado, maneja a la velocidad que indiquen los señalamientos. Es invierno y el camino puede estar resbaloso, ha estado lloviznando en los últimos días. Si está resbaloso, toma las curvas con cuidado. Carga suficiente gasolina, eso es lo más importante: no olvides la gasolina —su hermano lo había llenado de esos y muchos otros consejos que ya había olvidado. A veces, Akiteru se preocupaba más por él que sus padres.

El camino no estaba resbaloso, pero el asfalto sí se veía mojado. Era una suerte que no hubiera caído alguna nevada, solo lloviznas. Kei aún no pasaba ninguna curva, pero el hecho de pensar que tendría que pasar alguna lo hacía sentir más nervioso.

Llevaba una mano en el volante y otra en la palanca de velocidades (aunque hacía más de 10 minutos que no cambiaba de velocidad) y ambas manos las tenía demasiado tensas, sujetaba el volante con fuerza, la palanca igual.

Hasta que una mano morena se posó sobre la mano que tenía en la palanca.

—Estás muy tenso —sentir el tacto hizo que relajara un poco la mano, era como magia.

—No lo estoy —nunca quitó la mirada del camino.

—Te conozco bien, _Tsukki_ —no estaba viéndole el rostro, pero podía casi adivinar que Yamaguchi tenía una ceja arqueada, incrédulo de su declaración anterior.

—De acuerdo, si lo estoy. Es la primera vez que hago esto —no podía mentirle a Yamaguchi, hacía tiempo había aprendido eso.

—Yo voy en el mismo auto que tú, ¿sabes? También tengo nervios, pero confío en mi Tsukki —intentó entrelazar sus dedos con los que sujetaban con fuerza la palanca de velocidades. Kei lo dejó hacerlo.

Si Akiteru era más padre que hermano, Tadashi a veces solía ser más porrista que novio con tantos ánimos que le daba. No era algo de lo que se quejara, dicho sea de paso.

Después de casi 20 minutos, un señalamiento que decía “Shiogama” anunciaba una desviación a menos de 500 metros. Yamaguchi ya había revisado el mapa con anterioridad, ese desvío era el más pronunciado de toda la ruta, una curva a la izquierda que se hacía muy pronunciada al inicio y luego se encausaba al camino que los llevaba a la ciudad de la costa: su destino.

Mientras más se acercaban, Kei encendió la direccional. El copiloto, aun con sus dedos entrelazados, apretó suavemente la mano como gesto de ánimo a su pareja. La desviación llegó al fin y el conductor bajó la velocidad, junto con la marcha del auto de la quinta a la primera, sosteniendo en todo momento la mano del otro y moviéndola junto con la palanca al hacer los cambios.

Tomó la curva lento y respetando en todo momento su carril. Cuando salió de ella, volvió a subir la marcha. Escuchó como el otro suspiraba de alivio, soltando el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Te dije que podías —se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Kei dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa en su asiento, el movimiento lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—Estoy conduciendo —replicó, intentando que eso ocultara el leve sonrojo que sabía que tenía en el rostro.

Yamaguchi soltó una risita.

—¿Y por eso no puedo hacerte mimos?

—No digo que no, solo digo que me desconcentras. Cuando lleguemos podrás hacerlo. Si —Tsukishima seguía viendo fijo al camino que tenía frente suyo, en parte para evitar el contacto visual y hacer que el leve sonrojo se convirtiera en uno más notorio.

Tadashi apretó su mano una vez más.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —hubo silencio por algunos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar. —Te veías muy varonil cambiando de velocidad y tomando las curvas —sonrió, embelesado.

Después de más de una hora de camino, habían llegado a su destino.

—Busca el hotel en el mapa —le pidió al otro mientras Kei conducía por una avenida principal de la ciudad.

—A sus órdenes, capitán.

—No molestes ahora, Yamaguchi.

Mientras Tadashi se ubicaba y giraba el mapa de un lado a otro, el conductor advirtió que todas las calles estaban desiertas. Era lo normal, al fin y al cabo, estaban de vacaciones en una ciudad costera en pleno invierno.

Desde la avenida donde estaban, solo bastaba girar la cabeza para observar la bahía a la distancia, Kei lo hizo puesto que entrar a la ciudad hizo que relajara su agarre del volante y la palanca, al fin pudo recargarse con tranquilidad en el asiento de conductor.

Solo hasta ese momento empezó a caer sobre la ciudad una suave llovizna. Kei encendió el parabrisas, después volteó a ver a Yamaguchi peleando con el mapa.

—¿Aún no? —rio suavemente.

—Es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad, ten paciencia. —bufó por lo bajo. —¿Cómo se llama esta avenida?

Bajó la velocidad y se orilló en el camino, después de todo no había autos. —Esta es la Avenida Principal. —aprovechó que se había detenido para estirar los brazos, sentía cómo le hormigueaban por el cansancio.

Yamaguchi tardó unos momentos en encontrar el rumbo.

—Listo, ya sé dónde es.

—Bravo —el copiloto frunció el ceño en respuesta.

Volvió a poner el auto en marcha y dejó que Tadashi lo guiara por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al hotel que estaba justo enfrente de la costa. No era un asentamiento de cinco estrellas, pero se veía acogedor. A los lados estaba rodeado por hoteles más grandes, de más de 5 plantas.

No había problema, sólo lo querían por el estacionamiento y para dejar sus cosas un par de horas.

Estacionó el auto y por fin pudo relajar todo el cuerpo.

—¡Lo lograste! —Yamaguchi celebró desde su asiento. —Felicidades, _Tsukki. —_ le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Y-Y los mimos de hace rato? —a veces se sentía avergonzado por pedir atenciones, pero al inicio de su relación ni siquiera sabía cómo pedir afecto ajeno. Esa era una de las cosas que Tadashi le había enseñado.

El copiloto volteó a mirarlo fijamente.

—¿El señor conductor quiere mimos? —a su novio le gustaba mucho molestar. La buena noticia era que el orgullo de Kei ya no se fracturaba con tanta facilidad como antes.

Asintió, sin decir nada más. Yamaguchi volvió a reír por lo bajo.

—No puedo negarme a darle mimos al conductor más genial de todos —sonrió y se acercó, depositándole un beso suave en los labios. Kei correspondió, moviendo levemente su boca.

El copiloto sujetó con ambas manos el rostro ajeno y, con los dedos, masajeó la parte trasera de sus orejas. Tsukishima sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y lo ayudó a destensar la espalda. Al sentir el alivio, suspiró mientras mantenía el contacto con los labios del otro. Ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.

Se separaron. 

—Otra vez ese escalofrío —comentó Tadashi.

—Sabes que ese lugar es sensible —las charlas sobre sus sitios sensibles siempre lo hacían sentir avergonzado, así que decidió cambiar el tema para no perder la compostura. —Vamos a instalarnos.

Al salir del auto pudo sentir la atmósfera húmeda de la costa y el frío que caracterizaba la temporada; la mezcla de ambos era una sensación de lo más extraña.

Bajaron las mochilas que llevaban consigo y salieron del estacionamiento.

Afuera, el cielo estaba nublado, cerrado por completo en un gris tan profundo que parecía que iba a convertirse en negro en cualquier momento. Al mirar hacia abajo, el mar que se extendía frente al hotel y a lo largo de toda la costa tenía una apariencia similar, plúmbea y muerta. Diametralmente distinto a como es durante el verano. A lo lejos, se podían ver algunas islas y barcos pesqueros que estaban atracados en un muelle cercano a la costa.

Le llegó una brisa fría de frente que lo hizo temblar. También sintió la llovizna que caía sobre ellos, lenta pero continua. Tadashi entrelazó sus brazos mientras caminaban hacia el modesto hotel.

Al entrar, la persona en el mostrador se sorprendió por tener clientes en esa época del año. Kei pidió la habitación más barata que tuvieran disponible, le dieron las llaves y ambos subieron al elevador.

—Es la habitación 165, está en el cuarto piso —Tadashi presionó los botones correspondientes. Segundos después, el elevador se sacudió y se puso en movimiento.

Durante unos instantes estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Kei habló.

—¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy?

Tadashi bostezó.

—Primero quiero dormir un poco. Estoy cansado —estiró los brazos y aprovechó para rodear la cintura de Kei por detrás, abrazándolo.

El otro se sorprendió por el contacto, pero lo dejó abrazarlo y acarició sus manos que se sujetaban sobre su estómago.

—¿Estás usando un nuevo perfume? —escuchó que preguntó desde detrás.

—Sabes que no uso perfumes, es el detergente —intentó sonar calmado, pero sentir el calor del otro detrás de si lo ponía nervioso. Aún y después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

—Entonces es un detergente que huele muy bien —lo escuchó reír y sintió cómo la nariz del otro se enterraba en su suéter, detrás de su cuello. De nuevo se estremeció.

—Lugar sensible.

Escuchó una risa.

—Ya sé —frotó su nariz en el mismo sitio, pero la movió a los lados, acariciando el lugar sensible de Kei.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a ellos y Kei se apresuró en salir, rompiendo el agarre de los brazos de Tadashi. Escuchó cómo el otro lo seguía de cerca.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi amor, _Tsukki_? _—_ rio por lo bajo.

No respondió porque lo conocía y sabía que quería molestarlo. No le daría el placer en esa ocasión.

—Aquí es la habitación —se detuvo frente a una puerta con los números 1, 6 y 5. Sacó la llave y entró, seguido por Yamaguchi.

Era un cuarto sencillo, tenía una cama matrimonial con cabecera de madera, al frente había un peinador con dos espejos y un baño completo.

—¿No te parece lujoso? —Yamaguchi examinó el cuarto y después se sentó al pie de la cama.

—En realidad no, es bastante sencilla —se sentó a su lado, mirando el espejo que estaba frente a la cama.

—Vamos a dormir un rato, estoy cansado —sugirió Tadashi, echándose hacia atrás.

Kei lo imitó y sujetó su mano, mirando al techo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el otro.

—Nada realmente. Vamos a dormir.

—¿Cuchara grande o pequeña?

Sintió como el calor le subía al rostro.

—G-grande.

Tadashi asintió y ambos se quitaron los zapatos, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Yamaguchi se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Tsukishima quién se dispuso a rodearlo con los brazos.

Pasaron unos instantes y pudo escuchar la calmada respiración de Yamaguchi y unos suaves ronquidos. Kei puso una mano en su pecho y pudo sentir los latidos pausados de su corazón, su otra mano la posó sobre el abdomen ajeno, acariciándolo suavemente.

Comenzó a sentirse adormilado mientras lo envolvía el aroma y calor de Tadashi. Esa posición para dormir era su favorita pues podía sentirlo todo de su novio y admirarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Se quedó dormido y lo último que pensó antes de perder la conciencia fue en lo mucho que iba a extrañar estar así con Yamaguchi.


	2. II. La Ciudad costera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sentí un dolor en el corazón y tuve miedo de seguirte.  
> Cuando miré a las sombras en la pared,  
> empecé a correr hacia la noche,  
> para encontrar la verdad oculta dentro de mí"  
> —X Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Aquí, las cosas se ponen extrañas.

**II. La Ciudad Costera**

—Entonces... —Tadashi se aclaró la garganta, listo para repasar su itinerario. —Después de un muy merecido descanso, esto es lo que haremos —estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la cama del hotel, Yamaguchi empezó a enlistar las actividades con los dedos—: primero, quiero visitar el santuario que queda cerca de aquí; después, iremos al famoso mercado de pescado de Shiogama y, por último, nos subimos al ferry para ir a Mahanashi; estando ahí veremos que hacemos y, al final... —hubo una pausa. Tal vez Tadashi se había percatado que ese, en verdad, era el final. —...volvemos aquí... —eso último lo dijo en un volumen más bajo. Kei volteó a verlo y le sonrió, intentando calmarlo.

—Pero primero hay que comer, ¿no crees? —dijo, cambiando el tema para evitar que se enfrascaran en el futuro.

El otro le dirigió una media sonrisa.

—Definitivamente.

Shiogama era la ciudad pesquera por excelencia. Así que todas sus atracciones, comidas y costumbres estaban construidas alrededor de la pesca.

Salieron del hotel y el clima seguía igual al de hace unas horas: nublado, húmedo y frío. Era curioso porque, según todos los panfletos publicitarios, durante el verano la ciudad rebosaba de vida, color y aroma a mar. En invierno parecía un sitio distinto, era como si la vida del mar abandonara la ciudad y dejara atrás un esqueleto gris, deprimente y con olor a pescado rancio.

La mayoría de los restaurantes estaban cerrados por temporada. Sin embargo, encontraron un pequeño establecimiento de sushi. Cuando entraron, el propietario los miró como si fueran extraterrestres. _“¿Tan raro es que la gente venga aquí durante el invierno?”_

Ordenaron y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Tadashi, llamando su atención. —Esto me trae recuerdos... —miró hacia su alrededor, examinando el restaurante como si ya hubiera estado en ese mismo lugar antes.

—¿Hm?

—Me recuerda a la vez que me invitaste a comer sushi por primera vez... —sonrió mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

—A-ahhh... —intentó desviar la mirada para evitar recordar, pero no funcionaría.

Hubo una época en la que Tsukishima era una persona difícil, fría y distante. En realidad, nunca había sido un problema, porque nunca había necesitado cambiar o adaptarse a algo. Sin embargo, su vida empezó a tener pequeños cambios cuando ingresó a Karasuno. Uno de esos pequeños cambios tenía que ver con Yamaguchi.

Durante su primer año en la preparatoria, comenzó a percatarse de que sus sentimientos por Tadashi estaban empezando a tomar rumbos...distintos. _“Rumbos más románticos”._ Aquél fue un momento extraño, lleno de confusión, duda y mucho, pero mucho, drama adolescente.

Al final de esa etapa, Kei llegó a la conclusión de que, si quería estar con Yamaguchi de la manera en que él quería, tendría que mostrar un poco de interés, así que la primera actividad que hizo para demostrarlo fue invitándolo a comer sushi.

—Lo recuerdo —le confirmó.

—En aquél momento tal vez no lo sabías, pero... —lo miró directo a los ojos. —...cuando me invitaste, me hiciste muy feliz —rio, avergonzado.

—¿Ah sí? —nunca habían hablado acerca de aquella vez.

—¡Por supuesto! —su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Al ver sus ojos, Kei podía jurar que veía destellos en ellos. —Era la primerísima vez en mucho tiempo que hacías algo por mi...

Era cierto. Después de invitarlo al sushi, Kei recuerda que comenzó a darse cuenta de que debió hacer más cosas por Yamaguchi antes y no ser la persona difícil que fue.

_“Pero todo eso ya está en el pasado”._

—¿Y fue una buena experiencia? —preguntó, curioso.

Tadashi se tomó unos instantes para recordar.

—Si lo fue, pero creo que en aquél momento no lo disfrutamos por estar demasiado nerviosos.

Aquello también era verdad.

—Algo que no entiendo es... —Kei reflexionó, nunca se había dado cuenta de eso: —¿por qué estabas tú nervioso?

Yamaguchi rio.

—Por todo y por nada.

Kei arqueó la ceja, confundido.

—Así es... —continuó. —Estaba nervioso porque te estabas comportando extraño, así que no sabía qué era lo que sucedía... —dudó en decir lo siguiente—: ...sabes que en aquél entonces me echaba la culpa de todo así que...pensé que yo tenía la culpa de que algo malo pasara... —desvió la mirada.

Tsukishima se había hecho una promesa a sí-mismo de que no dejaría que sus acciones provocaran que Yamaguchi volviera a sentirse así, por eso, había empezado a ser más sincero con sus emociones. Tal vez haría uso de esa sinceridad más tarde.

Tomó la mano de Tadashi por debajo de la mesa y, con el pulgar, acarició el dorso en círculos.

—Pero al final resultó siendo algo completamente distinto, ¿no es así?

Tadashi pareció salir de sus recuerdos. Volvió a mirarlo fijo y soltó una risita sofocada. Kei prefería mil veces verlo así. 

—Es cierto, al final terminó siendo el inicio de nuestra historia de amor —eso último lo dijo en un tono exagerado y dramático, llevando su mano libre al pecho y simulando que miraba al cielo.

Tsukishima no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y la dramatización.

Eran las 2:00pm cuando terminaron de comer. Su siguiente parada era el santuario. Según Tadashi, no quedaba lejos del sitio donde se estaban alojando.

—¿Seguro que no nos perdemos? —preguntó Kei mientras Yamaguchi usaba uno de los panfletos turísticos que había tomado del hotel para orientarse.

—Estoy 100% seguro de que la probabilidad de perdernos es de 0% —hizo un gesto en el que hacía como que se acomodaba unas gafas imaginarias, intentando lucir intelectual.

Caminaron algunas cuadras por la ciudad desierta. Se suponía que el sitio en donde estaban era el distrito comercial pero, tal como pasaba con los restaurantes, muchos de los establecimientos estaban cerrados por temporada. Si no fuera por algunos transeúntes que pasaban por las calles, Kei juraría que estaban en una ciudad fantasma.

De vez en cuando los golpeaban corrientes de aire frías provenientes del mar.

—Hey... —Yamaguchi llamó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —volteó a mirarlo.

—Hace frío... —estaba insinuando algo, pero no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro.

—Lo puedo notar, es una ciudad costera en invierno, claro que hace frío —si bien no entendía lo que quería, esa era una buena oportunidad para molestarlo de vuelta.

—Ya sé lo que estás haciendo —se detuvo y Kei se adelantó unos pasos para después darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Estaba haciendo un puchero bobo.

—¿Y qué será eso que estoy haciendo? —ignoró su expresión infantil mientras se metía las manos a las bolsas de la chaqueta, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Estás tomando venganza por molestarte hace rato —Tadashi empezó a caminar hacia él, deteniéndose justo enfrente.

—En realidad no, pero ahora que lo dices...no es mala idea —sonrió de lado, fingiendo altanería. 

Tadashi le dio un golpe débil en el hombro.

—Déjame en paz, _Tsukki._

—No hasta que digas lo que quieres —miró al cielo, aun ignorándolo.

—No puedo creer que no entiendas que cuando tu novio dice que tiene frío, es porque quiere ser abrazado —el puchero se intensificó, en ese momento, Kei le volvió a dirigir la mirada. 

—Ah, con que es eso —dijo, como si fuera una petición minúscula e insignificante.

—¡Claro que es eso!

—En todo caso, está bien —Tsukishima alzó los hombros despreocupado y, después, rodeo a Tadashi con sus brazos. —De todas formas, yo también tengo frío...

El otro rio y Kei, aunque no lo veía, podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

Se dieron la vuelta y continuaron caminando, con el más alto abrazando a Yamaguchi por detrás, dejándose dirigir.

El santuario estaba ubicado encima de una colina. Pasando el torii, había dos construcciones en la explanada: el santuario principal y el _temizuya,_ es decir, el lugar donde se realiza el rito de purificación.

La explanada estaba rodeada por árboles de cerezo secos cuyas ramas le daban una apariencia más bien tétrica y terrorífica al templo. Se dirigieron directo al santuario para presentar sus respetos y ofrenda al espíritu protector.

—¿Tienes una moneda? —preguntó Yamaguchi, rascándose la mejilla apenado.

Asintió y le extendió una moneda de 5 yenes, decían que daba suerte. Rompieron el abrazo para presentar su ofrenda y pedir un deseo por separado.

Kei dejó caer su moneda en la caja de manera de las ofrendas y, cuando escuchó que cayó al fondo, juntó sus manos para pedir su deseo en silencio.

_“Que logre todos sus sueños aún si no es conmigo a su lado”._

Pedir eso lo hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho, estuvo intentando evitar esa sensación durante todo el viaje; pero el momento se acercaba y, cuando llegara, Tsukishima no sabía si tendría el valor de enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando los pensamientos.

—¡Listo! —anunció Tadashi.

Tsukishima solo le sonrió. El otro notó que algo estaba mal y, por un segundo, su expresión pareció decir _“entiendo lo que pasa, y yo también siento eso”_.

—M-mira... —señaló el mirador en la explanada del templo, evitando otra vez que tuvieran esa conversación pendiente. —Desde aquí se puede ver todo el puerto... —inmediatamente, Tadashi entendió el mensaje y su rostro cambió de expresión.

Fueron a apoyarse en el barandal del mirador, uno al lado del otro. Desde ahí, se veía el jardín del templo: un lugar estilo japonés con pequeños caminos de piedra, árboles secos cuyas ramas rasgaban el cielo gris de invierno, y fuentes de agua que apenas podían escucharse porque, aún y desde esa distancia, el susurro del mar las opacaba.

Más allá del jardín estaba el puerto de Shiogama. Los barcos pesqueros que estaban estacionados en los distintos muelles parecían pequeños puntos que flotaban porque el gris del mar y del cielo se confundían; el mercado de pescado podía verse y, aunque fuera poco, su olor llegaba hasta la colina del santuario; en medio del mar estaba la isla que Yamaguchi quería visitar y también se alcanzaba a ver el faro pesquero que guiaba los barcos al puerto.

—Este lugar también me trae recuerdos —la voz del otro lo sacó del trance que le había provocado el deprimente paisaje.

—¿De nuevo? —Yamaguchi estaba poniéndose muy nostálgico. Eso solo lo hacía todo más difícil.

—Aja... —su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Estando así, se veía tan bello.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

Yamaguchi volteó a mirarlo y sonrió, tan radiante que parecía como si con esa sonrisa pudiera disipar el gris del ambiente y devolverle la vida a la ciudad.

—Todos estos árboles de sakura me recuerdan a cuando te confesaste.

Al escuchar eso, Kei sintió cómo el calor le subía al rostro, provocándole un sonrojo.

Ver los árboles secos y marchitos lo hizo olvidar que, en efecto, su relación había empezado bajo un árbol de sakura. Sin embargo, distinto a los que tenía enfrente, el árbol de su confesión estaba en pleno florecimiento.

Había sido una noche de marzo, camino a casa. Solo Dios sabe que Kei había planeado eso durante toda una semana y, cuando llegó el día, los nervios lo estaban matando como nunca.

Cuando llegó el momento, usó todo el valor que tenía (y el que no sabía que tenía) para formular dos simples palabras que salieron de su boca seca y que cambiaron su vida.

_“Me gustas”._

Sobraba decir que Yamaguchi correspondió sus sentimientos.

—R-recuerdo ese día... — _¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto lo recuerdo._

—Para mí fue tan inesperado... —Tadashi se volteó para mirarlo de frente y se acercó a su rostro. Susurró: —En ese momento no tenía idea de lo que sentía, pero...apenas lo dijiste y fue increíble, como si todo tuviera sentido —sonrió y cerró la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

Kei cerró los ojos, recibiendo el contacto de los labios que tanto conocía. Sonrió en medio del beso.

—Espero que esa confesión cumpliera tus expectativas porque fue demasiado difícil hacerlo —se separaron un instante.

—Mmmmm...tal vez le hicieron falta unas cuantas rosas o una cena romántica —dijo en el tono de voz que usaba cuando bromeaba —pero estoy seguro que el _Tsukki_ de hace dos años hizo su mejor esfuerzo... —le dio un beso corto— así que solo por eso, cumplió mis expectativas —volvió a sonreír y pasó los dedos por su cabello, peinándolo.

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes besándose en el mirador.

Después de eso, salieron del templo y bajaron la colina para dirigirse al mercado de pescado de Shiogama. Al estar frente al lugar, ambos se dirigieron la mirada. Tadashi tenía la nariz arrugada y una mueca de disgusto.

—Este sitio apesta —dijeron al unísono y decidieron pasar de largo esa parada del itineario, entre risas. 

Caminaron por la avenida por la que habían llegado en el auto. Solo bastaba con voltear la mirada a un costado para ver el mar a unos 50 pasos. Ahí, el viento los golpeaba con mucho más frío y humedad. Kei sentía cómo la brisa fría le llegaba al rostro, como pequeñas agujas que le pellizcaban la piel.

—¿Y bien? ...si no es el “increíble” mercado de pescado, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Yamaguchi señaló un punto lejano, más allá del puerto.

—Subamos al ferry y vamos a la isla antes de que se haga más tarde —propuso, sonriendo. De nuevo, su sonrisa radiante contrastaba con el gris y frío mundo que los rodeaba.

—De acuerdo.

Para variar, la estación del ferry estaba vacía, pero el servicio de transporte estaba operando.

—En esta época solo la gente que vive en Mahanashi usa el ferry cuando van a hacer las compras, como podrán darse cuenta, no hay muchos turistas que visiten la playa en invierno —le dijo la persona que atendía la caseta de cobro a Yamaguchi. Era una mujer mayor que iba abrigada con chaqueta, guantes y gorro.

_“Eso lo tenemos bien claro”._

Abordaron el transporte y se dirigieron directamente a la proa del ferry. Desde ahí, se veía la isla de Mahanashi y el enorme faro que se erigía sobre un acantilado. Al verlo, Tsukishima sintió de nuevo una opresión en el pecho al pensar que, definitivamente, esa sería su última parada y que el final del viaje se acercaba con pasos...

...lentos...,

...pesados...,

pero seguros.


	3. III. El Faro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Abrázame, abrázame,  
> que el sol se va,  
> y hay que volver".  
> —La Oreja de Van Gogh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte III. ¿Qué será eso tan agobiante que nos falta por hablar?  
> Sugerencia: La canción "Abrázame" de La Oreja de Van Gogh puede ser una excelente compañera al leer esta Parte.

**III. El Faro**

Con cada paso que daba en las escaleras que llevaban a la cima del viejo faro, Kei sentía cómo el pecho se le encogía cada vez más. La sensación se coordinaba con los rechinidos que hacían los viejos escalones de madera al pisarlos.

El faro era la última parada de su visita de invierno a Shiogama.

“ _Y después de eso...”_ Intentó ahuyentar los pensamientos, pero esta vez no pudo. El espectro de esa conversación pendiente comenzaba a ser más grande que sus ganas de reprimirse y huir. Lo sentía detrás, respirándole en la nuca.

La cima del faro parecía la cima y el fin del mundo.

La brisa del mar le salpicaba el rostro y, debido a lo frío de la temporada, sentía como pellizcos cada que el rocío lo mojaba. Se apoyó en el barandal de metal y miró hacia abajo. Desde ahí, las olas del mar golpeaban el acantilado con fuerza, como si quisieran derribar el faro e inundar la isla.

Si miraba al horizonte, el cielo y el mar eran color gris, más intenso que el de hace unas horas. De no ser por las olas del mar o por las nubes que se movían en el cielo, Kei habría jurado que ambos eran la misma cosa. Se estaba haciendo de noche.

Kei sintió cómo el otro se apoyó en el barandal, cerca de él. Sus hombros se estaban tocando mientras veían juntos el paisaje.

—No es necesariamente una vista bella, pero... —Tadashi se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano —...me tranquiliza, de alguna forma.

—Aja... —asintió, distrayéndose en el paisaje e intentando descifrar qué hacer a continuación.

Pasaron así unos instantes, el viento invernal despeinaba el cabello de Kei y le acariciaba la cara con gentileza. Los pellizcos que sentía en la cara persistían.

Escuchó a Tadashi suspirar. Quiso preguntar qué pasaba, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta. Antes de que el otro lo notara, Tsukishima volvió a mirar hacia abajo, intentando huir de nuevo.

 _“Mierda, ten valor al menos esta vez”_ Se reprendió y, en cuestión de milisegundos, su cabeza se llenó de regaños que, en última instancia, no lo ayudaron a articular las palabras que tanto quería decir. La tormenta de pensamientos solo hizo que la opresión que sentía en el pecho se hiciera aún mayor. La boca se le puso seca y podía jurar que estaba temblando.

—E-entonces... —dijo en un ínfimo momento de impulsividad, para intentar disipar las horribles sensaciones que lo estaban consumiendo. No tenía idea de lo que seguía a continuación, pero era una buena manera de anclarse y obligarse a decir algo.

Tadashi retiró su mirada del mar que tenían debajo y volteó la cabeza para prestarle atención.

 _“Ahora o nunca”._ Pensó. Acto seguido, inhaló y exhaló, para tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué tan lejos queda Canadá? —suspiró, sintiendo cierto alivio.

Tadashi sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa débil.

—En avión, trece horas...

 _“Trece horas”_ Esa sería la distancia que los separaría a partir de ahora. El número maldito que pondría fin a la vida que tenían tal y como la conocían.

—¿Y ... —pensó en algo para no perder el valor y evitar que su conversación terminara solo en eso—...estás emocionado?

Los ojos de Tadashi lo examinaron, buscando las verdaderas intenciones de sus palabras.

—Tanto como podría estarlo, si... —se quedó callado unos instantes— la Universidad de Toronto tiene uno de los mejores programas de Ingeniería Electrónica del mundo...

_“Por supuesto que está emocionado”._

—E-entiendo... —le tembló la voz. Ya no tenía idea de qué más se podía decir; pero tenía la certeza de que aún faltaba todo por hablar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, ignorando el paisaje, el clima y todo lo que los rodeaba.

—¿Es todo lo que quieres decir? —Tadashi alzó las cejas y sonrió, haciéndole saber a Kei que estaba bien hablar de lo que fuera que lo estuviera molestando.

Tsukishima pensó en escapar de nuevo y evitar la conversación. Consideró empezar a hablar del horrible olor a pescado, del horrendo color del mar, del frío y la humedad, o de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la despedida.

Pero, en ese instante, Tadashi puso una de sus manos sobre la suya y la apretó, tranquilizándolo y motivándolo a hablar. Era como magia.

—No te vayas... —era un deseo infantil, imposible y tan, pero tan egoísta. Aun así, una pequeña parte de él no podía evitar aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza de que, tal vez, Yamaguchi abandonara su futuro para quedarse con él para siempre o de que, arriba en los cielos, alguna fuerza cósmica detuviera el tiempo y los haría quedarse ahí para toda la eternidad, mirando el mar de invierno.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo... —los ojos del otro se humedecieron— ...pero es mi sueño...necesito irme para cumplirlo...

Tsukishima suspiró, intentando controlarse: —Tienes razón... no quería sonar egoísta... y sabes mejor que nadie que te apoyo... —sintió escalofríos y un calor que se le empezó a formar en la nariz.

—¿Pero? —Tadashi se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero eso no lo hace más fácil... —la voz se le quebró y el calor le subió hasta los lagrimales, desbordándose en forma de lágrimas cálidas que le corrieron presurosas por las mejillas.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Yamaguchi lo estiró para estrecharlo en un abrazo fuerte. Sus sollozos eran lo único que podían escuchar. Para cualquier persona del exterior, el ruido del llanto se ahogaba por el rugido de las olas.

—Piensa en cómo me siento yo... —dijo Tadashi entre hipidos— ...dejar todo atrás tampoco es fácil para mí...

—Lo sé... —sus palabras también se deformaban por el llanto.

Estuvieron así durante unos instantes, envueltos entre los brazos que tanto conocían.

—Sé que a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes... —se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró fijo. En sus ojos, Kei podía ver al mismo tiempo al niño indefenso del que se hizo amigo, al adolescente inseguro del que se había enamorado, al joven decidido que se había esforzado tanto por mejorar en el volleyball, y al universitario del que estaba a punto de despedirse. Hasta ese momento, cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que Yamaguchi había cambiado— ... y ojalá existiera una manera de detener el tiempo y quedarnos aquí por siempre... —Tadashi sonrió y peinó el cabello de su novio— ...pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a suceder.

Tsukishima también se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! No soy un niño pequeño que cree en cuentos de hadas _—“Aunque en este momento desearía que fueran reales”._ —E-es solo que no sé qué haré ahora que no estés... —el rostro se le contrajo, involuntariamente, en un puchero.

Tadashi volvió a abrazarlo.

—Yo voy a decirte lo que harás —se separó después de unos instantes y lo tomó de ambas manos, acariciando los dorsos con sus pulgares—: Vas a seguir con tu vida, Tsukishima Kei. Vas a seguir siendo el hombre del que me enamoré, el niño que me defendía de los matones, el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, el mejor bloqueador de tu equipo y la persona más obsesionada con dinosaurios que jamás he conocido. Y vas a seguir siéndolo porque eres increíble y no me necesitas a tu lado para seguir siéndolo —hizo una pausa para pasar saliva— Hubo un tiempo en el que toda mi vida dependía de estar a tu alrededor. Pero ya no somos esos niños que solíamos ser... —se acercó, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos— ...yo también he cambiado...y en algún momento me di cuenta de que yo era algo más que “el accesorio de Tsukishima”, supe que yo también tenía mis talentos, mis objetivos y mis fortalezas...y tuve que encontrar la fuerza para luchar por mis metas. 

Inhaló.

—Mi punto es que aún y con todos los cambios, una cosa siempre se mantuvo constante. Y nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo —distinto al mundo que los rodeaba, los ojos de Tadashi brillaban con un fuego que Kei había aprendido a leer: se veían así cuando estaba a punto de hacer un saque en un juego, cuando estaba por entrar a un examen importante, vio ese brillo instantes antes de que se besaran por primera vez, en otras palabras, ese destello era la señal de que Yamaguchi estaba determinado a hacer algo y que lo haría sin arrepentirse— Te amo —dijo sin dudarlo un segundo más. Kei tampoco ponía en duda sus palabras. —Eres el hombre de mi vida —el mencionado sintió cómo le subía el calor al rostro, era un calor distinto al que sintió hacía unos instantes. —Todo lo que hemos pasado me ha hecho darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes que cualquier cosa —dirigió las manos de Tsukishima a sus propias mejillas, haciéndolo que sujetara su rostro entre sus palmas. Kei sintió la piel de las mejillas de Yamaguchi, estaban frías, pero el tacto de sus manos empezaba a calentarlas. —Y definitivamente mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes que la distancia —prosiguió— y ya sé que puede sonar como cliché, pero es así como son las cosas. No tengo miedo de nada porque tengo estos sentimientos por ti.

Kei suspiró, sorprendido. Con los pulgares, acarició la barbilla de Yamaguchi, recordando todos los pequeños detalles de su piel que tantas veces había repasado. Entre sus manos, sujetaba con cuidado el orbe más valioso del mundo, una galaxia que ardía en determinación.

—W-wow... —las dudas, el temor y la pesadez que había sentido se disipaban poco a poco. —A veces se me olvida lo mucho que has cambiado... —hacer ese tipo de declaración habría sido imposible para el Yamaguchi de hace tres años.

—Tienes razón —Tadashi sonrió— ambos lo hemos hecho —se aclaró la garganta. —Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti y eso hace que esta despedida sea menos dolorosa. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto... —sacudió la cabeza para que Kei lo soltara—: Esto solo podrá funcionar si ambos sentimos lo mismo —en ese preciso momento, Tsukishima vio cómo el rostro de Yamaguchi reflejaba temor. —Si tú también me amas como yo lo hago, podremos seguir adelante. 

No había nada que reflexionar, negar que amaba a Tadashi era como negar que el agua mojaba. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, si es que existía tal cosa como el destino. Ahora fue turno de Kei para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

—Te amo —dijo de vez por todas. —Y no hay otra manera de decirte lo que ya sabes: cambiaste mi vida y gracias a ti han pasado tantas cosas tan bellas...todo lo bueno y lo malo es bello solo porque lo he compartido contigo —le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo —Verte crecer y ser testigo de cómo te convertiste en quién eres hoy es lo mejor que he podido atestiguar... —en ese instante, Kei se dio cuenta de algo, no tuvo tiempo de articularlo bien en su mente, pero aun así lo dijo—: y sé que quiero seguir acompañándote y quiero ver la increíble persona en la que te convertirás en el futuro.

Se acercó a besarlo en los labios.

—Si eso es lo que sientes por mí, entonces estoy seguro de que todo estará bien aún si nos separamos, ¿no crees? —Tadashi volvió a sonreír.

Tenía razón, Yamaguchi siempre tenía razón. Le parecía tan extraño que, aún y después de todo ese tiempo, se le hubiera olvidado ese pequeño detalle sobre su novio.

Dentro de su cabeza, la tormenta de dudas, temor y ansiedad se disipó. Como siempre, Yamaguchi era la luz al final del túnel. Si él podía ser fuerte y afrontar el futuro, Kei podía imitar su valor, aunque fuera un poco.

Estuvieron abrazados durante un rato, como si el tiempo en realidad se hubiera detenido en la cima de ese faro. Como si los dos con sus “te amo” hubieran conjurado una barrera que los aisló del mundo exterior.

_“Pero esto no va a durar para siempre”._

—Necesitamos volver... —dijo Kei. Al día siguiente, a primera hora, tenía que llevar a Yamaguchi a Tokio para que tomara un avión que lo llevaría al futuro y pondría 13 horas de distancia entre ellos.

—Antes de eso...quiero hacerte un examen de memoria...

Kei frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Recuerdas la paleta que tanto nos gustaba comprar en verano cuando éramos niños? —Yamaguchi rompió el abrazo y miro a Kei directamente a los ojos. Sonreía y en sus ojos se reflejaba el gris del mundo, pero en los ojos de Tadashi veía destellos, estrellas y luz.

—Aja...era una paleta de helado doble. La vendían solo en verano y era mitad de fresa y mitad de chocolate —sobraba decir que Yamaguchi siempre elegía la mitad de fresa.

—Exactamente —la sonrisa de Tadashi no desaparecía. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. —¿Y recuerdas cuando sacaron una edición especial? —arqueó la ceja, examinándolo.

_“¿De qué se trata esto, Yamaguchi?”_

—Claro, hubo una edición especial de la amistad que incluía anillos para “súper-amigos” —pensar en aquello lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado, pero aún lo recordaba con claridad: la paleta incluía dos anillos de plástico, incrustados en cada mitad del helado doble. La envoltura prometía que, una vez que dos amigos se pusieran esos anillos, estarían unidos para siempre y se convertirían en “súper amigos”.

 _“Oh”_ Empezaba a imaginarse hacia dónde iría la conversación. 

—Solíamos usarlos todos los días cuando jugábamos en la calle —Tadashi rio suavemente, una risa tan gentil como los rayos del sol que estaban tan ausentes en esa playa muerta. —Cuando jugábamos a ser K-Man y Ultra-T...

Tsukishima se sonrojó e intentó desviar la mirada, pero los ojos de Tadashi eran tan intensos que habría sido un crimen perderlos de vista, aunque fuera un segundo.

K-Man y Ultra-T eran parte de un juego bobo de niños. Eran sus identidades de superhéroe que rescataban gatitos callejeros, ahuyentaban cuervos de la basura y, a veces, ayudaban ancianitas a cruzar la calle. Los anillos de la paleta “activaban” sus poderes.

—Yo solía usar una capa amarilla despintada, una diadema con antenas, unos lentes de sol viejos de Akiteru y unas medias rojas —de solo recordarlo, no pudo evitar reír. Recordar ya no lo hacía sentir pesadez en el pecho, ahora sentía calidez.

—Y yo tenía ese casco de cartón que mi mamá me hizo, usaba unas botas para la lluvia azules y un cinturón bobo hecho de tiras de cartulina —Yamaguchi también rio al recordar su atuendo de superhéroe.

Estuvieron riendo durante varios instantes. 

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto? —preguntó Tsukishima.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —Tadashi se rascó la nuca, apenado por perder el hilo de la conversación. —Esos anillos fueron la primera cosa que compartimos y, mirándolo en retrospectiva, tal vez si nos convirtieron en “súper-amigos” ...

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —Kei arqueó la ceja, incrédulo.

—Claro que si, _Tsukki._ Me acabo de dar cuenta que te quiero solo como amigo —estaba siendo sarcástico. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, alguna cualidad tuvo que pegársele de la personalidad de Tsukishima. —¡No tonto! Lo que quiero decir es... bueno, no decir, más bien... ¡ah!

Estaba teniendo problemas en comunicar lo que quería.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Yamaguchi rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ya había pasado varios instantes haciendo eso. Detuvo sus manos y sacó algo, cubriéndolo con el puño.

—Lo que quiero decir es que...tal vez esto sirva para lo mismo —tenía el rostro muy sonrojado. Abrió su puño, revelando una cajita sobre la palma de su mano. Estaba forrada de cuero color negro y bordada con hilo plateado en los bordes.

Los ojos de Kei se abrieron como platos.

—Y-Yamaguchi, ¿qué?

—Déjame terminar.

Los labios de Kei se sellaron, demasiado impactado como para saber cómo reaccionar.

Yamaguchi abrió la cajita. Dentro, había dos anillos. Eran dos aros de metal gris muy similares, pero uno tenía una media luna grabada en la cara posterior, el otro tenía tres estrellas.

—Dame la mano —ordenó Tadashi y Tsukishima obedeció, extendiendo su mano lentamente, le temblaba. —Y sostenme esto con la otra mano —le dio la cajita.

Yamaguchi sostuvo su mano y los temblores se detuvieron cuando sintió el cálido tacto de sus dedos. Tomó de la cajita el anillo con las estrellas grabadas y se lo puso a Kei en el dedo anular. Se ceñía a la perfección a su dedo huesudo.

—Tú eres Tsukishima Kei... —empezó a recitar Tadashi. Ahora fue él quien le extendió la mano y Tsukishima tardó tres segundos en entender que quería que le pusiera el anillo. Lo tomó de la cajita y lo deslizó por el dedo anular de su novio. —Y yo soy Yamaguchi Tadashi —era como si recitara un conjuro. —Tú y yo somos y seremos nosotros mismos sin importar qué... —lo miró a los ojos, y entrelazaron las manos en las que se acababan de poner los anillos. De nuevo veía ese fuego. —...pero esto nos recordará que, no importa en dónde estemos, cada uno lleva una parte del otro en el corazón. Todos los recuerdos, los sentimientos, todo lo que hemos pasado está con nosotros...y se simboliza en este anillo —Tadashi hizo una pausa para examinar el rostro de Kei, los ojos de nuevo se le hicieron de cristal, había empezado a llorar otra vez— ...pero no sólo eso —aclaro su garganta y respiró para poder proseguir—: también simboliza el futuro. Con este anillo, te prometo estar siempre para ti y caminar a tu lado siempre que me dejes hacerlo.

Y así terminó su promesa. Un hechizo tan simple que, tal y como los anillos de plástico con los que jugaban a ser superhéroes, los mantendría juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Te amo... —Kei no alcanzó a encontrar las palabras que correspondieran todo lo que Tadashi acababa de prometerle. Pero lo que dijo fueron las palabras más sinceras que jamás le había dicho a alguien.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, compartiendo el calor en medio del mundo frío, gris y húmedo que los rodeaba. Entre ellos, sin embargo, era verano.

—Supongo que esto nos hace “súper-novios” —dijo Kei cuando se separaron, mirando su nuevo artefacto en el dedo y riendo con suavidad.

—Definitivamente. Puedes contar con eso sin duda alguna.

Esa era la única certeza que necesitaba.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de volver al hotel, la playa gris se había vuelto negra. La noche se la había tragado por completo.

En las calles oscuras de Shiogama, iluminadas solo por las luminarias en los postes, lo único que se veía a las 12:00 am eran dos muchachos caminando por las calles, juntos, como siempre lo habían estado desde que se conocían. Se dirigían a enfrentarse al futuro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La conversación pendiente es una despedida. En el faro, ambos conjuraron un hechizo que supera la distancia.  
> Si alguien deja kudos, harán muy feliz a K-Man y Ultra-T.


	4. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me pregunto qué tan grande es la distancia entre los dos.  
> El viento frío se siente bien y me pica en las mejillas.  
> Simplemente he cambiado.  
> Estoy cambiando".  
> —"Tremolo" canción interpretada por Plastic Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo. Después de la despedida, ¿qué más queda por hacer?

**Epílogo**

La carretera que ayer estaba húmeda por la llovizna ahora estaba seca. Tsukishima tenía que aceptar que el viaje de regreso era más tranquilo y fácil que el viaje de ida.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a manejar por la carretera y se sentía con la confianza suficiente para acelerar y superar el límite de velocidad. La aguja en el tablero temblaba mientras señalaba los 120 km/h. Ayer había estado demasiado tenso; hoy, ya no.

Del otro lado del parabrisas, la luz del sol se colaba débil desde el cielo y dibujaba manchas difusas sobre el asfalto. La bóveda gris que cubría el mundo ayer había empezado a derrumbarse. Aun así, seguía siendo invierno y el sol era tímido para salir como en verano.

Al lado del camino apareció un punto verde que no tardó en acercarse. Era un señalamiento. _“Shiogama”_ declaraba con letras blancas y una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba.

Cinco minutos después de ver el señalamiento, Kei pudo ver la ciudad a lo lejos. Estaba transitando por un acantilado, desde ahí, tenía que bajar una colina para entrar en el asentamiento pesquero. Justo sobre el acantilado, al costado del camino, había una pequeña zona de descanso con vista al mar.

Encendió las direccionales y se desvió, estacionando el auto en el pequeño descanso. Cuando apagó el motor, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el asiento de copiloto. Estaba vacío.

Recordó un timbre lejano, seguido de una voz robótica que hacía un eco frío en su memoria: _“Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 810 de Japan Airlines con destino a Toronto, favor de abordar por el Andén B”._

Cuando salió del auto, el viento lo hizo estremecer. Lo estaba golpeando directo en la cara. Se apoyó en el costado del automóvil, mirando desde el acantilado el mar. Desde ahí, se podía ver todo: a la izquierda, Shiogama se encontraba tal y como la habían dejado el día anterior; frente a él estaba el mar que ayer había estado gris, en ese momento, era de color lechoso y los tímidos rayos del sol imprimían figuras sin forma sobre el manto acuífero; a la izquierda, estaba Mahanashi y, en ella, el faro en el que habían conjurado su hechizo la noche anterior.

—¿Me prometes que vas a estar bien? —recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace apenas dos horas.

—Por supuesto que sí, _Tsukki —_ se abrazaron una última vez. Tsukishima juraba que había agudizado sus sentidos para recordarlo todo: el aroma, calor y tacto de tener a Yamaguchi entre sus brazos por última vez. —Llamaré en cuanto llegue...

Mirando el mar, las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. En esos dos días había derrochado más lágrimas que en todo lo que iba del año. Pero Yamaguchi las valía. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Su mano empezó a temblar, impotente. La extendió enfrente de sí, con la palma mirando al mar. Sus dedos no habían cambiado, ni sus uñas, ni las venas que recorrían el dorso de la mano, lo único diferente era el anillo de metal gris con tres estrellas grabadas que estaba ceñido a su dedo anular. Era lo único que le quedaba de Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Con su otra mano, tocó el anillo.

Al hacerlo, recordó la última imagen que le quedó del rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Estaba a 10 metros de él, a punto de entrar al andén de pasajeros que lo llevaría al avión. Se había dado la vuelta para hacer una seña exagerada de despedida, moviendo su mano efusivamente por encima de su cabeza. Los ojos los tenía rojos por el llanto y las pestañas se le pegaban entre sí por el líquido que derramaban sus lagrimales. Las mejillas salpicadas de las pecas que se sabía de memoria brillaban húmedas bajo la luz del aeropuerto y también estaban rojas, sofocadas.

Pese a todo, estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa enorme y radiante que le marcaba unos hoyuelos que nunca se le marcaban a menos que estuviera genuinamente feliz o emocionado. Era imposible fingir esos surcos en su rostro.

Dejó de temblar. Su conjuro funcionaba.

—Todo estará bien —se dijo a sí-mismo y a nadie a la vez mientras el rugido del mar a sus pies continuaba.

Se enderezó y entró al auto. Mañana tenía entrenamiento y debía regresarle el Sentra a Akiteru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que queda por hacer es recordar esa sonrisa. Al final, todo estará bien. El hechizo funciona.


	5. Detrás de: Está prohibido nadar en el mar de invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una breve ficha que muestra el proceso creativo detrás de este fan-fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta última sección es muy, muy opcional.

**Detrás de: Está prohibido nadar en el mar de invierno**

¡Hola! Esta última parte del fic no es parte de la historia, más bien es una sección en la que expongo sobre el proceso creativo detrás del mismo. El objetivo es mostrar mis inspiraciones, ideas detrás de la historia y, en general, tener un registro de todos los elementos que me permitieron crear este trabajo. Como una suerte de archivo y nota personal que no hace daño compartir con el mundo.

Sobra decir que leer esto es completamente opcional (y, de hecho, no espero que alguien lo lea) aunque, si quieren conocer un poco más sobre la idea, la historia e inspiraciones que influyeron en la creación de este fan-fiction, tal vez esta sección pueda interesarles.

Primero, hablaré sobre la historia de la idea, es decir, ¿de dónde vino y cómo se me ocurrió?, dentro de este espacio expondré un poco acerca de la transformación de la idea y cómo fue modificándose a lo largo del tiempo. Segundo, señalaré algunas de las inspiraciones que me hicieron construir este trabajo y los temas que quería tocar dentro del mismo. Por último, señalo los elementos centrales de la historia, los sucesos importantes y lo que quería transmitir a través de ellos.

* * *

_¿De dónde vino la idea?_

La idea para hacer este trabajo viene desde el 2017 cuando planifiqué hacer una antología de fics que tomaran inspiración de canciones de la banda de rock japonés “Plastic Tree”. Esa idea la abandoné, sin embargo, hubo algunos one-shots que llegué a planificar con base en las letras de ciertas canciones y uno de ellos era “Está prohibido nadar en el mar de invierno” (que es una traducción al español de “Fuyu no umi wa yuuei kinshi de” que es la canción de la banda en la que está basado este fic). Ese es el origen de la idea.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la idea inicial cambió. En principio, el objetivo era desarrollar un breve pasaje que relatara las aventuras de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi durante sus vacaciones de invierno. La idea central de ese primer borrador era relatar las visitas a la playa en invierno como una tradición de la pareja y una ocasión del año en la que estrechaban su ya cercana relación. En general, todo iba a ser muy dulce y lindo, una exploración de la pareja en su punto más alto.

Sin embargo, había algo que no me convencía del todo y, con el tiempo, me vinieron más inspiraciones que me ayudaron a re-plantear la idea e introducirle más drama.

Al final, mantuve la idea de “un viaje a la playa en invierno” pero, para profundizar la idea y darle un peso más importante al trabajo, introduje todo el asunto de “es la última parada de ambos antes de ir al aeropuerto de Tokio porque Yamaguchi se va a la universidad”. Cuando llegué a ese punto, la idea me pareció perfecta y empecé a escribir.

Hubo dos modificaciones importantes justo cuando estaba escribiendo: 1) el anillo no estaba inicialmente planeado pero, a medida que escribía la conversación en el faro, me di cuenta de que me hacía falta un elemento que “solidificara” y representara de manera concreta todas sus promesas y emociones, la conversación después de “quiero hacerte un examen de memoria” la improvisé por completo; 2) el epílogo tampoco lo tenía planeado pero, una vez que acabé la tercera parte me pregunté si había algo que podía añadir, y me respondí a mí mismo que sí. Creo que es un cierre increíble. 

* * *

_Inspiraciones._

La principal inspiración es la canción anteriormente mencionada, de manera resumida, la letra trata sobre una pareja que visita el mar durante el invierno y el narrador desea estar junto a su ser amado por siempre. Al escucharla, una imagen venía a mi mente: dos personajes apoyados uno a un lado del otro en el barandal de la cima de un faro, mirando al mar. A partir de ahí, empecé a construir.

La decisión de introducir el elemento de la despedida vino de diferentes lugares, sin embargo, mi influencia más importante es el fic “¡Cállate, Tsukishima!” de Tamarindo Amargo. Para no spoilear su historia, solo diré que la dirección en la que llevó a los personajes y las decisiones que ella toma para hacerlos crecer me parecieron fascinantes y me inspiraron en tomar riesgos similares dentro del desarrollo de mi propia historia.

Mi última inspiración importante es el videojuego del año pasado “The Last of Us Parte II”. La narrativa e historia del videojuego es diametralmente distinta a lo que estoy intentando hacer aquí, pero retomé ciertos elementos que me tienen encantado. Primero, el uso de flashbacks para contar dos líneas argumentales que se sobreponen en los eventos de la narrativa; el juego utiliza flashbacks para explorar las relaciones afectivas de Ellie y su deterioro, mientras que la línea argumental principal narra cómo su travesía por venganza la convierte, poco a poco, en un monstruo. En el fic, este elemento lo utilicé a la hora de contar los flashbacks que exploran los eventos más relevantes de la relación entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi mientras que, en la línea argumental principal, ambos se están preparando para la despedida (o, al menos, empiezan a sentir el peso del momento de despedirse). Los flashbacks hacen que el momento clímax tenga mayor impacto pues proporcionan un trasfondo acerca de quiénes son estos personajes y cómo han cambiado a través de su relación.

El segundo elemento que tomé del videojuego tiene que ver con el momento clímax. Al final de The Last of Us Parte II hay una conversación íntima y personal entre los dos personajes principales que ayuda a dar un cierre a la historia y re-contextualizar ciertos elementos de la trama. Es una escena dirigida por el diálogo y la interacción entre dos personajes que evalúan el pasado y ponen metas para el futuro.

Para el fic, decidí que la escena del faro sería el clímax ya que se revelaría por fin cuál es la conversación pendiente que ambos tienen y el hecho de que esos serían sus últimos momentos juntos. Tal como la escena del videojuego, la idea es que fuera un momento íntimo, con una carga emocional importante y dirigido por el diálogo y los personajes. Esto vuelve la historia más dramática y con mucho más peso, tal como señalé antes. 

* * *

_¿Cuáles son los elementos centrales y sucesos importantes que consideré para este fic? ¿Qué quise transmitir con eso?_

Voy a centrarme en cada una de las partes y el epílogo.

Al inicio, relato la llegada a la ciudad y al hotel. Esta primera parte es la más positiva y muestra la relación entre ambos de manera muy, pero muy melosa, es decir, en su ápice. No sabemos qué van a hacer a la playa, ni cuáles son sus planes. Al final, la última línea deja la primera pista de que algo puede estar pasando, algo más allá de lo que conocemos hasta ahora.

La segunda parte explora de manera más explícita el conflicto que ambos están enfrentando, aunque sin revelar mucho de lo que sucede. En esta parte se introduce la idea de una “conversación pendiente” entre ambos y, a medida que avanza esta parte, Tsukishima comienza a agobiarse más y más. Algo se acerca, pero no nos revela qué. Y el tiempo se le está acabando.

El faro narra por fin qué está sucediendo entre los dos: la despedida está justo a la vuelta de la esquina y es inevitable encontrarse con ella. En este punto, Kei está en lo más bajo: está temblando, se le hacen nudos en la garganta y se le nubla el razonamiento. Al final, su conflicto es que se encuentra inseguro y no sabe qué va a pasar en el futuro con ellos ahora que las cosas van a ser diferentes. Aquí se puede ver una aproximación al personaje que, espero, sea adecuada: Tsukishima se muestra muy denso, aprehensivo y se traga el conflicto. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa de la que se olvidó al encerrarse en si-mismo: que una relación es de dos y, justo frente a él, Tadashi también tiene sus preocupaciones. Y no solo eso, Yamaguchi se convierte en su luz al sacarlo de sus pensamientos y hacerlo hablar sobre lo que pasa.

Al final, la conversación termina bien. Ambos re-afirman sus emociones por ellos mismos y por el otro; más allá de eso, también cristalizan estos sentimientos con un artefacto: el anillo. Al cristalizar su relación en este objeto, ambos se prometen algo. Le llamo “hechizo” y el concepto me encantó desde que lo escribí, la idea es que es esta promesa casi mágica que, al pensar en ella, ambos personajes evocarán esa última conversación en el Faro y les dará un motivo para seguir adelante. 

Como ya dije antes, esa escena salió de improvisto y la escribí de corrido. Es, de hecho, mi escena favorita de todo el trabajo. Parece una propuesta de matrimonio, tal vez lo sea...eso está abierto a la interpretación.

Por último, el epílogo. Esta última sección la escribí porque sentí que la conclusión de la tercera parte no cerraba satisfactoriamente con la historia. En este último fragmento, Tsukishima ahora maneja de regreso a su vida normal después de despedirse de Yamaguchi. En este breve pasaje, Kei está a punto de perder el control y dejarse llevar por aquellas inseguridades que estaba teniendo el día anterior, pero el hechizo y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Tadashi lo regresan a la tierra. Si Yamaguchi puede ser valiente y sonreír aún frente a ese escenario tan agridulce, Kei también puede.

Al final, se recuerda a sí mismo que todo estará bien y emprende el viaje de regreso, para seguir con su vida. 

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! Si alguien leyó esto, ojalá haya podido transmitirle las emociones que quería comunicar. Si no, no pasa nada: los textos los interpreta cada quién y dicha interpretación puede ser distinta a las intenciones del autor.

Con todo, estoy sumamente orgulloso de este trabajo. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo congelado y hacerlo salir a la luz me hace muy feliz (además de que cuando escribo TsukkiYama estoy en mi elemento, 100% seguro). Si les gustó, me encantaría saberlo. Si no, igual. Cualquier tipo de crítica es bienvenida (que sea atendida... eso depende de cada quién, pero soy muy receptivo).

Nos vemos en otras historias. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
